


One the One is all Alone

by Talayse



Series: Come and I will Sing You [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cameo, Gen, Mystery, RPF, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, there is one empty seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One the One is all Alone

Every night the theater is sold out. Every night there is one empty seat. One empty seat, even when all the tickets sold have been collected, there is always one empty seat. 

It's not the same seat every night, it moves around. Which is probably why it took so long for anyone to notice.

One empty seat.

Every night.

No one's certain who first noticed it, but everyone involved with the show---the cast, the crew, the musicians, the box office staff---all know about it. Every night they keep an eye out for that one seat. It's almost a game, who can spot it first.

No one in the audience notices, but the audience changes day by day. Except for that one seat, that one constant blank space.

Then one night, just as the the introduction, "What's your name man?" is being sung by Leslie, Lin's eyes focus on the empty seat for the first time that night and his response of "Alexander Hamilton" isn't a reply. It's a revelation.

It was kind of obvious, once you thought about it.


End file.
